


After the War

by ricflairdrip



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fourth Great Ninja War, Gaara - Freeform, Mentions of Character Death, Nightmares, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Sets in Boruto, Shinki - Freeform, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricflairdrip/pseuds/ricflairdrip
Summary: Sets 15 years after the Fourth Great Ninja War, Miyako’s trauma from the war had started to take over her brain.
Relationships: Gaara/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Miyako lay awake in the bed she shared with her husband, the Fifth Kazekage Gaara, whom she had married for 10 years. She looked at the clock next to her.

2:16am. She slept for a few hours and woke up. Sometimes she struggles to sleep due to her past and the recent conflicts with the Otsutsuki clan that led to the cancellation of the Chunin Exams.

The Leaf kunoichi looked out at the circle window from her bed out into the calm night in the Hidden Sand Village where she now resides since her marriage.

“How peaceful,” she thought. She turns to her left to her sleeping husband, facing her. She smiled at him, happy that he’s now able to sleep now that Shukaku had been extracted from him, yet it was such a scary situation. She then faced the ceiling, letting her mind take over.

It has been 15 years since the Fourth Great Ninja War, and the death of her twin sister Tenten’s potential significant other, Neji Hyuga, along with 10,000 shinobi. Tenten had been devastated and depressed after the loss of her crush. Miyako became the shoulder for her to cry on and has been there for her every second she needs, all the while keeping in touch with Gaara through writing whenever he’s not visiting Konoha for the Kage business.

In the beginning of the war, Miyako and Tenten were assigned to the First Division led by Darui from the Hidden Cloud Village, who is Raikage's bodyguard and right hand man. She remembers Gaara’s speech, announcing that Naruto is his friend and willing to save him because he saved him from the pain he suffered in his youth.

She recalled fighting against an army of White Zetsus as well as witnessing late shinobi and a former member of Akatsuki being revived through the Reanimation Jutsu. She commended Tenten for taking down Kakuzu’s lightning mask with a Bashōsen, but had to tell her not to use it because it consumes a significant amount of chakra. Tenten argued that she had great proficiency in the tool, which led to a minor bickering between them.

Later into the second night after Neji was killed from the wood spikes shooting out from the Ten Tails’ hands, Naruto had lended everyone his Nine Tails’ chakra by slapping their hands, providing them with a red cloak that protected them from getting attacked. She was impressed by the power of Kyuubi.

Her thoughts led to the memories of fighting the fission beings, which is the mini version of the Ten Tails, using her Lightning ninjutsu. She’s capable of Earth ninjutsu but felt the former is more usable in this situation.

It wasn’t until eventually the previous Hokage showed up as reinforcements and assisted them in fighting Obito and the Ten Tails. Which led to some obstacles but their determination and perseverance led to their victory.

The war lasted for two days and ended on Naruto Uzumaki’s 17th birthday, and was a success, saving the world from being casted into the Project Tsuki No Me. Had Naruto and everyone not been determined and fought hard with every fiber of their being, every ounce of their energy, the Project Tsuki No Me would’ve been a success and they would all be placed in the genjutsu; as Madara Uchiha stated “a world with peace”, which would mark the end of the shinobi world.

It was a tough battle indeed and the sisters came out unscathed. There were moments where even Miyako felt like giving up because they fought so hard and so long. But her motivation and spirit spiked up as she heard Naruto’s words and Gaara’s safety. She knew that even if Gaara does not make it (which she doubts) she will win for him to save the world. But despite the success, it came with a heavy price, and that includes the life of Neji.

After the war, they all gathered to honor those who were lost. Tenten somehow managed to keep it together for the sake of others, but the second they got home, Tenten fell down on the floor on her hands and knees before Miyako even closed the door and just absolutely lost it. The latter held her tight as the other sister sputtered out, “N-Neji-kun… h-he’s… really… g-gone… Isn’t he?”

Miyako sighed as she stroked her back in silence before whispering, “Yes.” Tenten continued to cry for an hour until her eyes hurt and couldn’t cry anymore. The Lightning user was never the one to show emotions as she prefers to let it out in private, which happens not often.

Tenten eventually decided to move forward and ended up opening a ninja tool shop, though it’s mostly empty of customers as the time is now peaceful. Miyako made sure to stop by and purchase any she may need, although the times barely came up when she needed them. Miyako, on the other hand, despite trying to live a normal life working as a sensei in Suna Academy, her nightmares had been more frequent lately. She has recently been seeing a therapist and found out she has PTSD and experiences flashbacks and anxiety. The last two flares up whenever she sees something that takes her back to those two days at the war, like the falling sticks that had caused Neji’s death, for example.

She sighed as her brain once again replayed the situation that happened when she was younger. It happened every now and then, and even have dreams about it. It was scary but she trucked through them.

A few times whenever she co-slept with her adopted son Shinki as requested by the said boy, she had nightmares about the war, one in which she found herself alone, with no comrades to help her and feeling powerless against the Ten Tails as it roared into her face. As she awoke with a gasp, the first thing she saw was a small sleeping child laying before her. She smiled widely as her brain fogginess ceased and realized that she’s with her son, who she just know will be the best shinobi in the future who protects others. Despite adopting him, she loves him like he’s her own. She held the sleeping baby tightly and stroked his head gently, feeling him relaxing in her arms.

Suddenly she felt a slight shift in the bed and saw that Gaara had woken up.

“Hey,” he said groggily. Seeing that she was deep in thought, he asked, “What’s on your mind?”

“The war,” Miyako replied. Gaara nodded in understanding and stroked the back of her head. She would tell him about how she thinks about the events of the Fourth War and her dreams sometimes.

He leaned in and closed the distance between their faces, placing her into a kiss.

She placed her two hands in the nape of Gaara’s neck, smiling into the kiss. Life definitely went her way. Five years after the war, she married the Kazekage and a few years afterward adopted a precious son named Shinki, whom she loves very much like he’s her own. But she remembered Tenten is still single with no kids so she made a mental note to set her up with a man she believes she may like.

“Once Tenten drops by to the Sand Village, I’ll find someone for her and maybe she can marry and stay here with me,” she thought as her hands slid up under Gaara’s shirt and removed it, and have sex into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

After another long day at Suna Academy, Miyako Sensei was grading the assignments that she taught her students about chakra nature. Usually, her teaching skills are top notch, able to get through to her students whenever they’re having a hard time. But recently, she’s not as attentive as she used to be. In fact, she’d sometimes catch herself getting distracted but thankfully they didn’t affect her lectures too much. And she had to do something about it, but she’s not exactly sure how.

A few days ago during dinner, Shinki had requested Gaara to assign him to tougher missions. Miyako was startled, not expecting to hear that topic early on.

“Why, Shinki?” Miyako asked.

“Because my talent in manipulating sand the way I do is above Genin level. And I had manifested my Kekkei Genkai at a young age so I feel it’s appropriate to put me at missions that match the level of my skills,” he explained coolly.

Supposedly, Shinki is right. He could succeed at Chunin level missions, maybe even Jonin because of his fast progression in his training. But Miyako is against the idea of passing kids at an early age to Chunin or Jonin. Sure, she was promoted to Chunin at only ten year old and Jonin just five years later. Similar to Kakashi Hatake, her sharp intelligence quickly increased her ninja rank and made her eligible for higher level missions despite her young age. Looking back now, she wasn’t too pleased and wished she stayed a Genin for a little while longer like her sister Tenten.

Miyako looked at Gaara, who appeared deep in thoughts, and spoke up before he had the chance to. “Well, of course you’re a highly skilled shinobi, but I think it’s too soon to assign you to such missions.”

Gaara looked at her, not expecting her to take the reins of the conversation, and she looked back at him. “I honestly rather not risk it even though he has what it takes.”

Shinki’s brows furrowed, looking down at his half-eaten food on his plate. “If I have what it takes, why deny me the opportunity?”

Miyako sighed. She knew this day would come, knowing him and his pride. He would want to notch up his skills that way but just the thought of her 12 year old son facing one or more enemies who may have the chance to outstrength him and… losing him for good, scared her a lot. These possibilities have caused her anxiety to escalate at times and even cost her sleep but usually tries her best to think rationally, as she’s not one to overthink. But because of her recent diagnosis with PTSD from the war 15 years ago, it’s been difficult for her to think like she used to. Her mind tends to go to overdrive when it comes to dangerous situations. It’s almost as if her brain no longer allows rational thinking, which basically blocks out the outcomes by refusing herself or others to engage in it. And her brain was challenged when Shinki made this request.

“The reason I’d rather you not is because I’m concerned for your safety and I just don’t want you suffering unnecessary outcomes.”

Gaara finally spoke up. “Your mother has a point. As a Kazekage and your father, I’d suggest you wait at least a few years before you get promoted to Chunin level missions.”

Shinki looked at him for a moment before looking down and sighed, accepting defeat. “Yes, Father.”

Miyako smiled softly, satisfied at his agreement. Shinki would always listen to his father even if it something he disagrees with. To her advantage, he accepted Gaara’s decision.

-

Miyako hadn’t realized she sat there motionless as her thoughts drifted off to the other night’s event that she hardly noticed another Sensei calling out to her.

“Miyako Sensei!” He called for the third time, finally catching her attention. She quickly looked up and saw another sensei with a concerned look on his face. “Are you alright? You seem spaced out.”

“O-oh, sorry, it’s just been… a long day,” she excused herself out of explaining her recent distractions. Thankfully, he bought it and nodded his head. They discussed an important task relating to her students before he turned and left. Shortly after, she noticed another presence walking into the room and saw that it was Kankuro.

“Hey Kankuro,” Miyako greeted warmly. “What brings you by?”

“Well,” he began as he scratched the back of his neck. “Gaara told me about how you denied Shinki’s request to be put into higher risk missions.”

Miyako looked down at the papers as she resumed grading. “So he did, huh?”

“I have a feeling you have a good reason for that.” As Kankuro said that, her face fell as she remembered why.

Sighing, she slowly put down the pen and rested her head on her hand.

“Well… I simply do not want him in a dangerous mission that he couldn’t succeed in.”

“Oh, then, I don’t blame you,” Kankuro smiled nervously. Miyako just held a straight face, her eyes almost sad. Kankuro stared at her with a confused expression.

“Something’s the matter?” There was a hint of concern lacing in his voice.

Miyako paused for a few minutes, then spoke up as she lowered her hand and entwined her fingers together. “The reason for that is because I recently found out I have a post-traumatic stress disorder. So, honestly, just seeing my baby in a situation where it makes you uncertain if you even come out alive just send me over the edge.”

Of course Miyako does want the best for her son. She wants him to strive to be the best shinobi in all of Suna, maybe even across the Five Great Nations. She knows he has the capabilities. But Shinki is her only child and the problem is, her conscience refuses to let him take the chances. At the same time, she didn’t want to hinder his progress because of her issues. 

Kankuro’s heart broke when she said that, but it wasn’t like he didn’t see it coming. After the ninja war, all shinobi were psychologically damaged, whether the trauma would catch up to them in a few weeks to even years, the latter being Miyako’s case. Even she saw it coming, but hadn’t expected it to be now.

“I… I see it caught up to you,” Kankuro said nervously. He never really had a knack into these sorts of situations, but it’s not like he doesn’t try.

Miyako nodded, “Thankfully it’s not affecting my teaching. Not that bad at the least. But I do have to find a way to keep it in control before it gets out of hand.” She paused before speaking again. “We live in a peaceful time now. I hope that the children will never have to go through what we had to go through. Our ancestors lived in the time of war and it was harsh for us as well. I mean look at the Chunin exams we did. Takes killing people to promote your ninja ranks. Kind of ridiculous in my view. Things have changed now. So I hope that with the improved era and prosperity, I can take control of my psychological damage.” Kankuro nodded in understanding.

Whenever she hears of an enemy with immense power, or if she sees branches shooting like bullets, her PTSD flares up as it takes her back to the memories of the war. Even though it’s a struggle with her nightmares and her flashbacks, what makes it easier, at least a little bit, was her husband and her son that are always by her side. She couldn’t ask for anything better.


End file.
